A Glimpse of Moonlight
by ThisWasOnceAnActiveAccount
Summary: What if Rapunzel had been long gone once he reaches the tower? Under the watchful eyes of the moon, the rogue bandit searches far and wide for his lost Princess. Companion fic to "A Speck of Sunshine" Slightly AU


So, hey guys! Back with the companion fic for "A Speck of Sunshine" :D Sorry for the overly cheesy summary (as what my editor had commented) Oh, and for first time readers, I highly suggest you read "A Speck of Sunshine" first to follow the story line. Though, I think this fic can stand on its own. (hence, making the three part fic separate one-shots) **  
**

I'm actually quite happy with how this turned out, and I actually finished this right after finishing Speck, my editor just forgot to give it back. 8D but of course, big thanks to her as well! (matsukanishi09)

Disclaimer: You know I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Eugene Fitzherbert never did consider himself to have a "home". It was true that he'd stayed in the orphanage for twelve years of his life, yet he couldn't consider _that_ a home. As far as he knew, the definition of home was a place where one could feel most at ease at, it's a place your heart will always search for when you're away, when you've left.

But the only thing he felt when he left the orphanage was freedom. And such sweet freedom it was.

It didn't take too long for him to learn the art of thievery—and he absolutely loved it. He loved having the power to do anything he wanted, to take anything that comes in his way and at the same time, manipulate the people around you. The best part about it was it came so _easy_ for him, he didn't even understand why some of his companions back at the orphanage were afraid to reach the so-called dreaded age of "twelve", where they were required to leave and find work to live on their own.

It was a new life, a new him, and it only took a few years before he eventually became known as Flynn Rider, the handsome rogue bandit that terrorized the streets of Corona with his swift hands and agile body. He'd be able to woo any woman a mile away with his charming good looks and experienced ways—and someday, he'd be rich and live in a castle of his own, on a remote island somewhere far away.

At least, that was until he met her.

He slashed through the woods and tries to clear the path he and Maximus had to go through, finding it difficult to pass with the hour. The sun had set a few hours back and only darkness engulfed their way, the moons light their only companion for the night. The thickness of the forest didn't help, either. Huge, ancient trees covered the land, their thick roots making it hard for Maximus to pass, and their branches dangerously low enough to hit him on the head.

But thankfully, the moon's rays were always there to light their trail.

Eugene had been devastated to find out that Rapunzel and her mother had fled far before he reached her tower five years ago. Which immediately led him to this all too sudden and reckless journey—with nothing but a horse as his companion and no trail but his instinct to lead him on. Thinking five years back, it was really stupid. He could have at least stopped by the Snuggly Duckling to grab the equipment he needed, some food and water and maybe a few weapons. He was lucky enough to discover the sword along the way, but life won't give him much blessings. After all, he's been a thief all his life, and people like him aren't exactly the favorites of the higher ups.

He pulled on Maximus' reigns to make him stop when he heard the sound of water trickling nearby, leading the horse towards it. This was how life had been for him and Maximus for five years: search by day- rest by night. He was lucky enough that the royal stallion hadn't left him along the way—though the arguing never ceased,he was thankful for that. At least he knew some things remained the way it is.

Eugene watched as his partner made his way towards the river to get a drink, making it his turn to gather firewood and dinner. A sudden smile made its way to his lips at a memory very much similar to their current predicament, making him chuckle. It all happened so long ago yet it felt like it only did yesterday, for everything was still fresh in his mind: her big innocent eyes that stared at him with great trust, her lips that made his heart flutter every time she laughed, her soft and small hands that oddly made him feel safe…

He closed his eyes and sighed, reaching a hand out towards the tree to keep himself up, shaking his head in defeat and bittersweet agony.

He never would have thought nor did he ever dream about getting tied down to anyone. It was the last thing on his mind after he became the infamous Flynn Rider—yet Rapunzel had easily penetrated that mask and cracked it bit by bit, letting the real him come out of his shell in but two days time.

And it was only then he realized that despite the freedom, he never was truly happy. There was something missing, the warmth each and every individual yearned to have—even for someone like him. It was the main reason why he desperately tried and searched far and wide for Rapunzel, even if it takes him longer, even if his body grows weaker or his age becomes older.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a twig snap, making him turn his head around towards the sound. He cursed himself for not bringing the sword with him as he went, the precautions of being in a forest in the middle of nowhere always seems to flee his mind—which was seriously idiotic. He stood still for a while, listening closely, his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked around, not making a single sound or movement.

Until something golden passed by his right.

His heart skipped a beat.

Eugene Fitzherbert never did consider himself to have a "home". But as he turned his body towards his right, the clouds parting from the moon to shine along the body of a slender young woman with hair longer than anything you'd ever see, shining golden under the moonlight, her face small and round and her eyes the most beautiful shade of green.

"Blondie"

He knew he was finally home.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! :D And reviews would be lovely.


End file.
